Boy's Night Out
by DocStewie88
Summary: This a story on what happens when Verne and Julies take a trip t Hill Valley 2005, it is a first in a series of Jules and Verne Adventures. *fixed errors*


THE ADVETURES JULES AND VENRE PART 1 BOY'S NIGHT OUT

Hill Valley

June 12th 

1995

10:00 PM

As the crisp air breezed down Jules' neck he wondered what was going to after high school ended. Now a man of 16, (skipping two grades) Julies had left his friends, and never made new ones; he wanted an adventure. High school was done he had a summer for fun but no one to do it with. After thinking for some time Jules laid back and to look at the stars, only to his brothers face peering down at him. 

"Oh, hi Verne" Julies said softly.

"What ya thinking about brotherrrrrr" pestered Verne.

"Nothing now….go away" Jules yelled. 

"Really???" questioned Verne.

"No, I want to something since high school has gone way but, I have no friends to it with" Jules whined to Verne hoping to get a response.

"You have me and I have a great idea!!! All we need to do is…." Verne stopped he noticed the barn and quickly ran down to it only to trip over a bush on his way.

"Smooth move did you have a nice trip?" Jules teased. As they both hurried into the barn.

Now in beside the De Loraine "F-you jerk!…..now I have a great idea do you want to here it?" Verne questioned. 

"Let me guess uhhhhhhhhh steal the time machine to do things father would hate us doing" Jules yelled hoping it would knock some sense in to Verne. 

"Pop want be mad he won't even know we're gone will come back right after we leave now!" Verne explained.

"What the Hell I finished High School 2 years before everybody else leaving all my friends I need some fun, but…..we should only do something that wouldn't destroy the space time continuum…. I know we can go to that park of thrilling entertainment!" Jules said. 

"If you mean that Six Flags near the mall sure…." Verne responded.

The two boys hopped in the De Loraine. After much debate on where to end the finally picked 10 years form then 2005. As Verne turned on the time circuits switching to hover mode Julies questioned " what if the space time continuum is destroyed". Verne quickly explained that since they were going to the future it didn't matter nothing in the future will affected the past. Then at 10:25 PM Verne and Jules basted to the future. 

Hill Valley

May 6th 

2005 

3:00 PM

Verne and Jules had gotten to Hill Valley 2005 all safe and sound. 

"Jules, how bout park on top of the courthouse?" Verne questioned. 

Jules was quick to response and quickly made a U-Turn back to the courthouse. As the two got out Verne remember that he forgot to get a gift for Jules' gradation. 

"Damn, uhhhhhhh Juliesy…I have uhhhhhhh run to the market, you have fun, try heading the that new Six Flags where Lone Pine Mall used to be" Verne shouted hoping to distract Jules.

"Julesy?….Verne the only reason I'm here is to have fun with you well….as long as you met me here in 2 hours" Julies dictated. 

"whatever I have to go, peace out" Verne said holding peace sign to his brother.

"That boy of mine" Julies sighed to himself.

As Verne climbed down the courthouse latter he began to think what to get Jules. By the time he gotten down he saw that the Blast From the Past store. Verne realized "hey maybe I'll find a cheap Windows 95 there that will be prefect for college". As Verne skipped along the sidewalk he noticed that there were a few things different from Hill Valley 1995. One major thing was the Courthouse parking was being excavated to put in a pond. A second thing was the then Lou's Javahut was now under the management of a wealthy business man/innovator Mark Peter who was noted as the world's best food innovator for helping create de-hydrated pizza in the fall of 2004. Verne was quickly bored remembering 1995 and what his father told him, and decided to run straight into the Blast from the Blast store.

As Verne walked into the then not to as up-to-date store, he saw a almanac. He knew his brother hated sports but Verne really loved hearing that "his" team won the World Series or Super bowl. He deiced while he was there he might as well pick it up a gift for himself. He also saw that a windows 95 was only 99.95, lucky he kept his birthday in his wallet. He had $150.

"That will 120.26 sir" the women clerk asked while making the international symbol for "give me money".

Verne paid the women and hurried away. As he walked out he noticed that there was a truck pulled out in front of the store. The truck read "Thumb Print Security System: Security is a Thumb Print Away". Verne thought he heared this once before but thought nothing of it and hurried off in a ruffle. 

As Verne walked down the street he noticed that the paper was only 50 cents. He thought might as well and quickly bought the paper. He read it out loud "J-Lo seeks help with her 6th marriage, see page 10 for more". Verne realized something that day "the future's crap!". Verne also realized something else that day it was now 5:20 PM.

"DAMN, I'm late for Jules!" Verne yelled had quickly hurried to the courthouse. 

Verne had gotten to the court house at 5:30 PM with his brother looking in dismay. 

"VERNE, YOU MORON!" Jules yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I'm sorry I'm late…I lost track of time" Verne squeaked. 

Julies could only say one thing "Not that you dope this". Julies handed him a picture of Doc, Verne and, Jules in front of their home in 1993. 

"Wait All I see is us and dad in front of the house" Verne said puzzled.

"Exactly, mother was in the picture and now she's GONE, what did you DO YOU TANNIN!!!" Jules yelled. 

"Hey, how did you know it was me, it could have been you!" debated Verne.

"Right, Verne because I puked after rode the Viper there is now a paradox!" Jules said sarcastically. 

"Okay, maybe it was me but what could I have done………." Verne concluded. 

"Hello, hello think Verne think! What could you have done to cause this?" bugged Jules. 

"Alright, I bought you a computer at the Blast From the Past store" Verne said shyly. 

"Oh, how sweet well will return that and hopefully things will be back to normal" Jules said.

As the two finally got the computer down and returned it to the store they were very tried and need a good sit. 

"Well, things should be back to normal, now what time is it" Julies said while looking at his watch. "Jumping Jigowatts look at my hand it's fading!!!" Jules screamed. The two peered down confused thinking it they fixed the space time continuum. "Verne think do you anything else here?" Jules question. 

"Alright I bought this" Verne said while showing him the almanac. "I didn't think it would do anything!" 

"Verne, this is the almanac Marty bought in 2015 you must return it NOW, before I'm erased" Jules shouted. 

"HEYYYYYYY, I'll take it right off your hand" came the voice of a 8 year-old boy, and then a hand graving, the almanac finna;y a group of eight year old laughs. 

"Give it back, Back jerk!" Whined Verne.

"Hahaha, ya right Butthead, why don't you make like a tree and get out of here" Yelled the voice

Verne knew then, that the voice come from a Tannrn. He guessed since this was 2005, the boy was 8, that this must be Griff. 

"I said give it back" yelled Verne.

"Never, I didn't repeat 1st grade 3 times and didn't learn nothing" Griff shouted. He then pulled a stake board from his back a raced off as did his gang members.

"Verne get it back or we're dead meat" Julies uttered while seemly erasing. "Hurry!"

Verne, ran towards the Courthouse jumping towards a crane. As Verne jumped to the crane, Griff staked, down a boarded ramp. Verne thinking fast, picked some dirt. Then right as Griff passed him he was covered in dirt. 

"This isn't dirt it's manure, I hate manure!" Griff yelled.

Verne walked away form the sight, and quickly returned the almanac to the Blast From the Blast store. Julies was then return as was Clara to the picture. Verne and Julies quickly ran back to the Courthouse and left 2005 headed back to 1995. 

THE END?

THE ADVETURES JULES AND VENRE PART 2 COMING SOON

Please tell me what you think of it! Thanks


End file.
